Conventional articles of athletic footwear include two primary elements, an upper and a sole structure. The upper may provide a covering for the foot that securely receives and positions the foot with respect to the sole structure. In addition, the upper may have a configuration that protects the foot and provides ventilation, thereby cooling the foot and removing perspiration. The sole structure may be secured to a lower surface of the upper and generally is positioned between the foot and any contact surface. In addition to attenuating ground reaction forces and absorbing energy, the sole structure may provide traction and control potentially harmful foot motion, such as over pronation. The general features and configurations of uppers and sole structures are discussed in greater detail below.
The upper forms a void on the interior of the footwear for receiving the foot. The void has the general shape of the foot, and access to the void is provided at an ankle opening. Accordingly, the upper extends over the instep and toe areas of the foot, along the medial and lateral sides of the foot, and around the heel area of the foot. A lacing system often is incorporated into the upper to selectively change the size of the ankle opening and to permit the wearer to modify certain dimensions of the upper, particularly girth, to accommodate feet with varying proportions. In addition, the upper may include a tongue that extends under the lacing system to enhance the comfort of the footwear (e.g., to modulate pressure applied to the foot by the laces), and the upper also may include a heel counter to limit or control movement of the heel.
Some articles of footwear, particularly footwear with uppers extending up to ankle height or over the ankle (also called “hightop” footwear herein, e.g., “hightop” basketball sneakers or other athletic footwear, workshoes, boots, and the like), can be difficult to put on and remove. If the shoes have laces or the like across the instep area, the wearer may be required to substantially loosen the laces (or other securing mechanisms) to enable the shoe to be easily put on and/or removed. These features can substantially increase the time and frustration level involved in putting on and taking off this “hightop” style of shoes.
Accordingly, there is room in the art for improvements in systems for enabling easy entry, removal, and/or securing of “hightop” footwear to the foot of wearers.